14 dias
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: La muerte es un enemigo silencioso, al que es muy difícil vencer. ¿De que serias capaz para salvar al amor de tu vida? A este dilema se enfrenta Kirino Ranmaru, de que sera capaz por salvar al amor de su vida. Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Mi segundo fanfic que emoción. espero que les guste. **

**Advertencia: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo uno que otro personaje agregado en la historia.**

**Ademas es la historia contiene Yaoi pero no hay ninguna escena sexual solo romántica. **

**Dejo esto para los que no les guste el Yaoi no es necesrio que lo lean. Sin mas disfruten y no se olviden de comentar.**

**Enfermedades y apariciones**

En un mundo perfecto la gente aceptaría las diferencias, que no todos somos iguales, no todos tenemos la misma piel, nacionalidad, edad, estatura o gustos sexuales. Desafortunadamente este no era un mundo perfecto. Las personas miraban a los homosexuales con desprecio y crueldad, era como si el gustar de alguien de tu mismo sexo trazara una delgada pero poderosa linea entre los que lo eran y los que no. ¿Pero que importaba eso si estabas al lado de la persona que amabas? al menos eso era lo que la mayoría de los del equipo le decían al Kirino.

Para desagrado de muchas chicas enamoradas en el equipo de Raimon había varias parejas entre los mismos jugadores: Tsurugi y Tenma, Kurama y Minamisawa, Hamano y Hayami, Kariya y Kageyama etc.. Sin embargo cierto pelirosa no era capaz de confesar sus sentimientos al joven pianista y excapitan del equipo Shindou Takuto, su amor platónico desde que tenia la menos diez años. Era algo tan obvio que todos en el equipo ya lo sabían excepto el mismísimo Shindou que no se fijaba mucho en esas cosas ya que para el no tenían mucha importancia al menos no por ahora.

Ya en varias ocasiones los integrantes del equipo habían tratado de animar a Kirino para que se confesara, pero tenia miedo, no quería perder la amistad que tenia con el, no quería perderle, habían sido amigos desde que tenia memoria, y ¿si lo rechazaba?, y ¿si Shindou no sentía nada por el?, que haría verlo todos los días a distancia, mientras se moría por dentro. No eso jamas lo haría, prefería mil y un veces que lo considerara su amigo en el que podía confiar a un compañero que estaba enamorado obsesivamente de el.

Un dia de entrenamiento Shindou cayo inconsiente en el campo, fue necesario llevarlo al hospital. Se creía que era la misma enfermedad que habia padecido unpartido antes de la final del Holy Road, pero desafortunadamente no lo era, era algo mucho mas grave, era posible que Takuto muriera o peor que nunca pudiera volver a jugar soccer en su vida.

Kirino sintio panico, no podia vivir en un mundo sin el, era necesario, no queria imaginarse una realidad en la que Shindou Takuto fuera solo un fantasma de su pasado. Tenia que hacer algo, no, DEBIA hacer algo, pero ¿que? ¿como podia salvar a su mejor amigo y amor de su vida?.

Esa misma noche Kirino pidio permiso a su mama, para quedarse con Shindou en el hospital, queria acompañarlo en sus ultimos dias o quizas sus ultimas horas, estaba destrozado, no queria perderlo, no lo resistiria. Se encontraba al lado de la cama, sostenia con fuerza la mano del joven pianista como si su vida dependiera de ello, de sus ojos salian gruesas lagrimas y no dejaba de pedir por la vida de su compañero.

Derrepente, Ranmru escucho algo, unos pasos, sentia como si se acercaran cada vez mas. "Que raro" penso Kirino "no habia escuchado abrir la puerta", volteo a mirar a todos lados. No habia nadie, pero sin previo aviso se escucho la risa de una niña.

- ¿Quien es?- susurro Kirino, estaba aterrado, y casi no podia hablar.

No hubo respuesta solo un risita y otra pregunta:

-¿Deseas salvarlo?

- Mas que a nada en este mundo- contesto el pelirosa y antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas, la voz hablo otra vez.

- Que tierno, asi me gusta joven enamorado, pero dime ¿que estas dispuesto a hacer por el?

- Cualquier cosa, no me importa lo que sea- se oyo una risa estridente en toda al habitacion- Pero dime ¿Quien eres?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis perdón por la tardanza con este fic, merezco que me torturen, pero bueno aquí lo continuo, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Advertencia: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, salvo alguno que otro de los personaje y esta rara historia.**

**La muerte, tiene una hermana**

Shindou se había recuperado milagrosamente, ¿Que había pasado? los doctores no lo podían comprender, habían pronosticado que la enfermedad era terminal y como casi nunca se equivocaban, no se dejaban de preguntar ¿Que había sucedido en solo una noche?

Solo un chico de cabello pelirosa y ojos turquesa lo sabia, o al menos creía que lo sabia, aun no entendía que era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

- Cualquier cosa, no me importa lo que sea- se oyo una risa estridente en toda al habitación- Pero dime ¿Quien eres?.

-Yo soy Tsuki Hecate, la encargada de preparar las almas de todos aquellos que están al borde de la muerte, por eso estoy aquí tu querido Shindou va a morir- se escuchó, en ese momento al lado de la ventana de la habitación, apareció una joven de cabellos plateados hasta la cintura, y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color, que te hipnotizaban con solo mirarlos, su piel era blanca y translucida. Era una joven hermosa, aunque claro Kirino no se fijo mucho en eso sino hasta varias horas después.

-Eso quiere decir que tu ¿eres la muerte?, porque la verdad siempre me imagine a la muerte como una esqueleto, con una capa negra y una hoz-le dijo Kirino

-Tengo dos cosas que contestar a eso. La primera: no soy la muerte, solo me encargo de preparar las almas, para que mi hermana se las pueda llevar. La segunda: ¿porque todos piensan que la muerte es así en realidad mi hermana es mucho mas bonita, se parece mucho a mi salvo que con los ojos y el cabello azul oscuro. Pero bueno vine aquí por una razón y no tengo tiempo que perder- La joven que se hacia llamar Tsuki se acerco un poco a Shindou.

-¡Espera!- la grito Kirino- hace un momento me preguntaste ¿que estaba dispuesto a hacer por el? no lo habrías preguntado por nada, ¿como puedo salvarlo?

-Que bueno que lo preguntes, dime ¿que entiendes por preparar?-le dijo la joven

-Emm... pues es como alistar, entrenar a algo o alguien para un fin, si no me equivoco- dijo Kirino, algo dudoso

-Así es, listillo afeminado, eso es lo que significa. HAY RELÁJATE le dijo a Kirino ya que al haberle dicho la palabra "afeminado" se había puesto tenso y miraba a la joven con desprecio- bueno, como te dije antes, yo solo alisto o preparo las almas para que mi hermana se las lleve, para alistarlas debo asegurarme que estén listos para dejar este mundo, a lo que me refiero, ¿alguna vez has escuchado en las noticias o en cualquier parte, que las personas vuelven de la muerte? Eso es una gran y cruel mentira, la sociedad me ignora por completo-dijo en un tono entre disgustado y divertido- de hecho en ese momento me acerco a ellos y les muestro la paz y la felicidad que pueden encontrar al otro lado, en ese momento ellos deciden que es lo que quieren, si tienen un lazo muy fuerte o razones para quedarse aquí les permito quedarse, a no ser de que la herida sea causada por un arma mortal, en ese caso y dependiendo la herida puedo alcanzar a ayudarlos o mi hermana viene de inmediato, ella no da treguas ni segundas oportunidades a los humanos porque ellos no la tuvieron con ella, ademas de que su trabajo no se lo permite.

-A ver si te entendí-dijo Kirino- para preparar las almas, debes asegurarte de que no tengan cuentas pendientes en este mundo, para poder irse, a no ser de que sea causado por una persona, solo en esos casos tu hermana viene para quitarles sus almas antes de lo debido ¿es por esa razón que tienen cuentas pendiente?

-Y ya me fui por las ramas, siempre lo hago-se regaño a si misma- bueno contestando a tu pregunta, a veces si, a veces no, varia, ademas no solo si es causado por una persona si no también por animales o plantas, por eso dije arma mortal, y deja de hacerme preguntas, o se me hará tarde y no podre prepara correctamente el alma y mi hermana vendrá antes.

-Ok, me callo

-Bueno, me preguntabas como podias salvarlo, pues es simple solo debes enamorarlo-la joven sonrio

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Kirino algo sonrojado

-¿Como que a que te refieres con eso? es algo simple, te gusta ¿cierto?, esa es la razon por la que dijiste que harias cualquier cosa por el, entonces debes hacer, que se enamore de ti.

-Y eso que tiene que ver contigo-pregunto Kirino un poco molesto

-Por dos razones, la primera: Si Shindou tiene una razon para quedarse en este mundo no me lo llevara, y la segunda: amo el yaoi y las relaciones amorosas, son tan divertidas.

Kirino la fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Tsuki pensaba "si las miradas matasen"

-Y bien ¿que dices? si no aceptas mejor lo preparo ya, mi hermana no tarda en llegar- presiono la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Muy bien, acepto, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo?

-Dos semanas, es decir 14 dias, no hay cambios, solo tienes ese tiempo

-¿en serio? Ok- al decir esto la sonrisa de la joven aumento mas

-Que divertido, los vigilare de cerca- al terminar de decir esto, las luces empezaron a titilar, la sonrisa de Tsuki desaparecio-no puede ser.

En ese momento, una joven de cabellos azul oscuro, recogido en dos coletas, unos ojos azul profundo y de piel palida y traslucida y al igual que su hermana era hermosa, aparecio en el mismo lugar donde aparecio por primera vez Tsuki. La joven se quedo mirando hacia la ventana, durante un rato, la sala quedo en silencio, hasta que la joven hablo:

-¿Ya esta listo, hermana? Me gustaria salir de esto rapido-dijo con una voz fria y apagada, se giro y vio a Kirino-vaya, veo que no estamos solas. Mucho gusto-dijo acercandose a Kirino, con paso rapido y seguro- mi nombre es Hana Hecate- dijo extendiendole la mano.

-Yo soy Kirino Ranmaru-Kirino iba a coger la mano de Hana, parecia cordial, cuando...

-No la tomes de la mano-ordeno Tsuki

-Vamos hermana, no seas tan aburrida-Dijo Hana quitando la mano

-No es necesario que hagas eso-la regaño su hermana-igualmente yo te lo voy a decir

-¿Que querias hacer?-le pregunto Kirino a Hana

-Queria averiguar porque mi hermana, se habia presentado ante un humano, porque temi que no me lo contara, pero resulta que si lo hara, ademas para serte sincera tambien queria, robarte un poco de tu energia vital-dijo la joven como si fuera lo mas normal de este mundo-Bueno Tsuki ¿me vas a decir que sucedio aqui?

-Le propuse un trato-Hana la miro confundida-es que Ranmaru, esta enamorado de este joven-dijo señalando a Shindou-le propuse que si lograba enamorarlo en 14 dias, su compañero podia quedarse en este mundo.

-No tenias derecho de ofrecer eso, sin siquiera preguntarme-dijo Hana molesta

-Vamos hermana, sera divertido- animo Tsuki

-Ya que-suspiro resignada la peliazul- Que pena y yo que esperaba llevarme un alma, no se te olvide que ya casi, son las doce

-Hay¡ si bueno ¿que hora es?

-las 11:59-contesto Ranmaru

-Ya no hay tiempo-dijo un poco alarmada la peliplata- ¿Lista hermana?- la aludida asintio con la cabeza- 1...2...3...- en ese momento las dos chasquearon los dedos, justo cuando el reloj daba las doce, inmediatamente el color volvio de nuevo a las mejillas del joven pianista.

-Ya esta hecho-dijo Hana- supongo que no debo recordarte que si no cumples con tu acuerdo, Shindou morira, mi hermana puede que si, pero yo no doy segundas oportunidades, asi que cuidado-dijo con tono serio

-Un placer haberte conocido, Kirino Ranmaru- dijo Tsuki

- El placer fue mio- contesto el pelirosa

-Nos vas a ver constantemente, Ranmaru, asi que no te sorprendas- dijo la peliplata

-Que pena-susurro Hana antes de irse- los mas lindos casi siempre son gays

Diciendo esto se despidieron con la mano y tan rapido como habian aparecido, desaparecieron

_Fin del flashback_

Kirino no sabia si lo que habia sucedido, la noche anterior, habia sido real o solo un sueño, por eso dudaba si debia cumplir con su palabra, pero en ese momento vio a lo lejos, una joven palida y de cabellera plateada, junto con otra chica que tambien era palida, pero de cabellos azules, las dos lo observaban, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Kirino las observaban, lo saludaro, Kirino respondio al saludo.

Entonces no habia sido un sueño, debia enamorar a su querido Shindou Takuto, ¿como lo iba a lograr? no tenia ni la menor idea, pero que lo tenia que hacer, lo haria

**¿Que tal les gusto? dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado ¿reviews?**

**Advertencia****: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, salvo alguno que otro que aparezca por ****ahí**

**Dia uno**

Mientras Kirino seguía pensando, como lograr enamorar a Shindou. Había cierto castaño de ojos rojizos, en la sala de la habitación del hospital mirando al techo, mientras trataba de averiguar si lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, había sido real o había sido producto de la fiebre que tenia.

Lo que mas le parecía sospechoso era que cuando escucho un chasquido de dedos se había sentido, al instante, mejor por eso una parte de el le decía que había sido real, pero por otro lado, era imposible, a su parecer, que hubiese sido real, no había manera de que la muerte se llamara Hana, porque el nombre significaba flor, o de que tuviera una hermana llamada Tsuki (luna), eso no tenia sentido, por lo que el joven decidió dejarlo así, seguro estaba soñando y le aplicaron algún suero o algo para que se sintiera mejor.

"Pero que coordinación" pensó el pianista "justo cuando chasquearon los dedos, no puede ser coincidencia o ¿si?" el joven no dejaba de darle vueltas a la asunto, entonces se acordó.

Según en el sueño, Kirino había hecho un trato con la muerte y su hermana, así que si Kirino trataba algún movimiento con el, significaría que había sido real y no una simple alucinación.

-Listo, ya esta decidido, ese sera mi plan, ademas ¿que mal puede hacer, si fuera solo producto de mi mente?-dijo Takuto en voz alta, a pesar de que sabia que estaba solo.

Mientras, Kirino no dejaba de pensar en el trato con Tsuki y Hana, las palabras de Hana "yo no doy segundas oportunidades" resonaban en su mente, una y otra vez, no dudaba que fueran ciertas, por esa razón se preocupaba cada vez mas.

No creía ser capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle sus sentimientos al castaño, mucho menos enamorarlo, pero si no lo hacia Shindou moriría, estaba claro que lo tenia que hacer, la pregunta era ¿como?

-Estas bien- le pregunto Tsurugi

-Si- contesto el pelirosa

-Has estado muy callado, desde que Shindou, milagrosamente, se recupero. ¿No deberías estar feliz? se va a quedar a tu lado mas tiempo- le dijo el pelimorado

-Si estoy feliz, es solo que...- se callo no sabia si debía decirle Tsurugi, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-Solo que...- entonces se le ocurrió algo- ¿no me digas que le confesaste tus sentimientos, pero el no te respondió y ahora que ya esta mejor estas nervioso por lo que te vaya a decir?

-No ¿como se te ocurre decir eso? pareces Tenma

-Bueno, entonces ¿Que?

-Te lo diré, pero antes prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie- dijo con tono serio el pelirosa

-Te lo prometo- dijo Tsurugi, temía arrepentirse después de esa promesa pero tenia curiosidad, y la curiosidad no era de esos amigos con los que podías charlar- Ahora dime

- Bueno es que la cosa es así ..- Kirino le relato todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, a medida que pasaba la historia Tsurugi no dejaba de preguntarse, si creerle o no y si su amigo estaba bien de la cabeza.

Al final de la historia, Tsurugi se quedo viéndole, con cara de angustia, ante esto Kirino hablo:

-No me crees ¿verdad?- dijo tristemente

-Debes admitir, que tu historia es difícil de creer. ¿como me puedes probar de que no fue solo un sueño?

-Emm...pues...yo... ahí, oigan esperen- grito Kirino, pues acababa de ver a dos jóvenes de piel pálida.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Hana, con voz apagada, mientras se acercaban

-No nada, es solo que le conté a mi amigo lo que había sucedido anoche, pero no me creía, ¿ podrían decirle que si fue verdad?- les dijo Kirino

-Lo siento, pero no se de que me estas hablando, no te había visto en toda mi vida- dijo Tsuki- seguro me acordaría de una cabellera y unos ojos como los tuyos.

-Nos debiste haber confundido con alguien mas- dijo Hana

-Pero si hace un momento me saludaron- dijo algo alterado

-No, no es cierto, bueno vamonos hermana, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Tsuki, animadamente y se alejaron

-Pero... pero- decía Kirino al borde del llanto

-Ya déjalas Kirino- le dijo Tsurugi- creo, que mejor llamo al doctor, tal vez tu estés enfermo

- Pero yo estoy bien- dijo Kirino, con voz apagada, ¿como le pudieron haber dicho eso?

- Bueno, suerte con tu "problema" Kirino- Dijo Tsurugi, alejándose

"Bien, esto si que era genial" pensó el pelirosa, sarcásticamente, debía cumplir un, estúpido trato, con unas chicas que decían no conocerle, ademas, ahora Tsurugi le creía loco, ¿esto podría estar peor?

Kirino, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shindou, entro y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama, El pianista se encontraba leyendo un libro, considerablemente grueso, con mas o menos unas 800 paginas o mas, estimo Kirino.

-Hola- saludo el pelirosa

-Hola ¿que tal, Ranmaru?- dijo Shindou con una sonrisa.

-¿Ranmaru? ¿desde cuando me llamas así?- dijo algo nervioso

-Desde que se que te quedaste toda la noche a cuidar de mi, ¿porque, te molesta?

-No, no para nada, es solo que es raro, así solo se llaman las parejas- dijo algo sonrojado

-Ah... bueno entonces déjame corregirme- dijo educadamente el pianista- Hola ¿Que tal, Kirino-san?

-Tampoco tan formal, solo Kirino y ya- dijo divertido- ni -san, ni -Kun, ni nada ¿vale?

-Vale, bueno ¿Que tal, Kirino?, y esta vez si contéstame que ya me canse de preguntar

-Ahí mas o menos- contesto algo sonrojado, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-¿Te paso algo, Kirino?- dijo seriamente Shindou. Kirino le sonrió

-No, nada ¿por que te preocupas tanto, Shindou?

-Porque eres mi amigo

-Vale, eso tiene mucho sentido- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

-Dos días mas, no te preocupes

Y así pasaron las horas, donde cada uno hablaba de cosas triviales, hasta llegaron a hablar de la segunda guerra mundial, en serio estaban desocupados, pero en todo ese tiempo Kirino no intento nada, solo pensaba en como hacerlo. Mientras que Shindou pensaba como abordar el tema de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Kirino ya se estaba despidiendo, solo faltaban cinco minutos antes de que se acabara la hora de visitas y le tenia miedo a la enfermera como para hacerla enojar. Puesto que ya había desobedecido las reglas la noche anterior.

Kirino abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero...

-Kirino, espera un momento- le dijo Shindou

-¿Que pasa, Shindou?- dijo intrigado

-No, nada era para preguntarte una cosa, pero me arrepentí

-¿Que cosa? vamos dime Shindou o me dejaras en la intriga toda la noche- le pidió Kirino

-No... Ah bueno esta bien- dijo el peligris, al ver la cara suplicante del pelirosa- Anoche, mientras dormía me pareció escuchar voces en la habitación ¿ había alguien mas aquí, a parte de ti?

Kirino palideció "Shindou se ha dado cuenta, sabe lo del trato, sabe que daría todo por el, no puede ser y ¿me sigue hablando tan tranquilamente? espera no esta seguro ¡Yupi, aun me puedo salvar!" pensaba el pelirosa

-¿Kirino?- pregunto preocupado el pianista, había visto a su amigo palidecer y recuperar su color tan rápidamente que se preocupo

-No, nadie mas estaba aquí ¿Quien mas crees que estaba? La muerte que venia por ti- dijo tratando de que pareciera una broma, aunque no lo logro, ya que Shindou lo miro mas preocupado aun- en serio, estoy bien. Nada ni nadie apareció por aquí

- Bueno si tu lo dices- dijo no muy convencido, el peligris

Kirino le mostró una radiante, pero falsa sonrisa. A pesar de eso, convenció al pianista y el pelirosa se felicito a si mismo por ser tan buen mentiroso.

Salio del hospital y se fue para su casa.

Día uno Fallido. Pero se consoló así mismo, aun faltaban 13 días mas.


End file.
